thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Interstellar Alliance Victory Class Destroyer
Name: Victory Craft: Interstellar Alliance Victory Class Destroyer Type: destroyer Scale: capital Length: 2,990.31 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 310; Skeleton: 31/+10 Crew Skill: Astrogation: 7D; Capital Ship Gunnery: 5D+2; Capital Ship Piloting: 7D; Communications: 7D; Sensors: 7D Passengers: 50,000 Cargo Capacity: 100,000 metric tons Consumables: 35 months Hyperdrive: x8 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 0D+1 Space: 12 Hull: 13D+1 Sensors * Passive: 16 / 0D+1 *Scan: 32 / 1D *Search: 64 / 1D+1 *Focus: 2 / 2D Weapons *'Lightning Cannon' (See Notes) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: death star Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-113/225/450 Rate of fire: once per minute Damage: 9D+2 *'2 Quad-Linked Neutron Laser Cannons' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-15/35/75 Damage: 13D *'3 Laser/Pulse Arrays' : Fire Arc: 3 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-8/15/30 Damage: 4D *'5 Mk II Interceptors' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 1 port, 1 starboard, 1 aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-3/6/11 Damage: :*Offensive: 0D+2 :*Intercept: 3D *'Active Chaff (6)' (See Notes) : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-2/4/8 Damage: :*Intercept: 2D Miscellaneous: *Artificial Gravity: Yes *Crew: 310 :*Officers: 16 :*Pilots: 60 :*Sensor Operators: 20 :*Crewmen: 214 *Average Crew Experience Level: Earth Force Elite *Stealth: 4 (Base Difficulty to Detect Ship) *Bio-Adaptive Shielding *Hybrid Engine (Fusion/Gravitic) *Jump Point Generator Ship Complement: *Light Shuttle: 6 *Shuttle: 6 *SA-23E Aurora Starfury Class Heavy Fighter: 12 *SA-32A Thunderbolt Starfury Class Attack Fighter: 24 Notes: *'Lightning Cannon': This weapon can only be fired once a minute, after which the ship is defenseless for one minute as firing this weapon requires all available power. *[[Babylon 5 Advanced Defense Systems|'Active Chaff']]: A refillable deployment system for positively-charged chaff particles (energized pieces of matter that are refractive in design) the active chaff dispenser showers a large area of space whenever triggered. The chaff particles are too light and flimsy to do much at all to solid matter or particle weapons but their crystalline shape and internal sensors baffle, bend and diffuse energy better than anything else. Description: Designed by request of President John Sheridan, the Victory-Class destroyer was commissioned for the Interstellar Alliance in recognition of their need for a heavy capital ship. They needed something with a bit more staying power when they were forced to engage any threat too large for the White Star fleet – should one exist. Headed by Edgars Industries in co-operation with the Earth Alliance and Minbari Federation, the ship was created in two prototypes; the Victory and the Excalibur. Used to successfully defend against a Drakh operated planet killer, the ships were a great success. However, as it was the sacrifice of the Victory who actually destroyed the super weapon, the rest of the line would forever be titled in its honor. The Victory has the finest technological systems of both designing races, along with additional technological advancements reverse engineered from leftover Vorlon parts scattered around the galaxy. Most (in) famous for its lightning cannon – said to be the most powerful weapon in space – the Victory can obliterate entire capital vessels in one devastating volley if necessary. Firing the enormous weapon system is only a checkmate-style tactic, as it requires all available power on the ship to fire, leaving the vessel vulnerable to attack should anything survive the stream of electromagnetic force. Even without firing the lightning cannon even once the Victory is a powerful combatant and the primary battle flagship for the Interstellar Alliance. With advanced armor and chaff dispensers at its disposal, the ship can absorb heavy amounts of firepower while punishing any foe that draws too near to its vast array of deadly weapon systems. Source: *The Babylon 5 Project: Destroyer class White Star *Babylon 5: Ships of the Galaxy (pages 77-78) *thedemonapostle